


Under Pressure

by LuvBusters



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: F/M, Language, Personal Loss/Grief, Remorse, coming together as family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvBusters/pseuds/LuvBusters
Summary: Janine succumbs to high blood pressure issues due to mounting stress. But the guys have her back. And Egon comes around.





	1. Chapter 1

It’s mid-January and the Ghostbusters finally have some quiet time. The phone has been silent for the last two days. They were using this time to relax while they can. Everyone except Janine. She was still elbow deep in paperwork generated from the past two weeks of non-stop calls. The guys had noticed her odd behavior during these past weeks and were privately discussing it over lunch in the kitchen. 

“She looks really tired,” Ray said, chewing on his turkey sandwich. 

“I don’t think she’s been eating right, either,” Winston added. “Every time I see her, she’s got chips or some kind of junk food in her hand.”

“To be honest, she hasn’t been right since her dad passed two months ago,” Peter said sadly. “I’ve tried talking to her about it, but she gets too upset and won’t talk about it.”

“She’s taking his loss very hard I’m afraid,” Egon said. “It’s not good for her to keep it in.”

“Yeah, Spengs. You’re the master of that,” Peter said somewhat sarcastically. 

Egon just gave him an icy glare and stood up from the table. “Fine. Perhaps I can get her to open up.” He threw his sandwich wrapper in the trash and went downstairs. He stopped at the top of the stairs when he realized she was on the phone. 

“I understand, Emily. But you can’t force someone to love you if there’s nothing there on his end. Trust me; I know,” Janine said tiredly.

Egon sighed, knowing full well Janine was speaking of her failed attempts of attracting him. 

“Emily, I’m sorry. I’m at work; I can’t talk right now. I’ll call ya later, okay?” 

Egon resumed coming downstairs once he heard Janine hang up. He saw her rubbing her temples with her fingers. “Do you need something for a headache?”

She looked up, smiling weakly. It was then that Egon noticed exactly how tired Janine was. “Thanks, but I’ve already taken some. Doesn’t seem to be helping though.”

“Are you ok?” Egon asked.

“Look, I appreciate you guys trying to help with my whole thing with my dad. But I’m dealing with it, ok? I don’t wanna relive the whole thing in a shrink session.”

“I meant overall - you look very tired. When’s the last time you had a good night’s sleep?”

Janine let out a short laugh. “Phhhh! Yeah, probably three years ago!”

“Janine, I’m serious. You need to take care of yourself. Please,” Egon begged. 

“Thanks. I promise I will. But right now, I’ve gotta get this paperwork wrapped up.”

Egon knew it was a lost cause. If he continued his current technique, he would push Janine into an angry fit. And that’s something no one wants to be a part of. So he reluctantly went back upstairs to his lab and continued working on a project. 

Two more days passed and Janine felt like she hadn’t accomplished anything with catching up her paperwork. The guys had gotten a few more calls which created more work. The guys all offered to help, but she politely turned it down. “By the time I explain how to do it, I could’ve done it myself.”

By lunch time, Janine was more than ready to get out of the Firehouse for a while. She was going to get a milkshake and sit quietly in the park. However, that fantasy was shattered when she turned the key in the ignition. The engine gave a loud whine, then a harsh clunking noise was heard. After that, nothing. 

“MOTHER…!” she started to swear but she just didn’t have the energy. She jerked the keys out of the ignition, grabbed her purse and stomped back into the Firehouse.

“Well, that was quick,” Peter said as he looked up from his magazine. 

“Car died,” she replied bluntly. She sat down, put away her purse and slammed the desk drawer closed. 

“Aren’t you gonna at least eat?” Peter asked confused. 

“I’m not hungry,” Janine snapped back.

Peter decided to leave it alone and resumed reading. 

A few minutes later, the phone rang. “Ghostbusters!” Janine answered, her greeting cut short by the caller.

“Ms. Melnitz, this is Walter Peck!” 

“Yes, Mr. Peck, we’re ALL familiar with who you are,” she replied snarkily. 

Peter’s attention was peaked. He lowered his magazine a bit to listen. He could almost hear Peck’s voice from where he was sitting on the couch.

“Then maybe you can tell me exactly where the FUCK my quarterly reports are!” 

“Now you listen here! I finished those reports a week ago and had a courier deliver them!” Janine snapped back. 

“I have yet to SEE IT! By the way, those reports were due by mid- December; this is mid-JANUARY! Those clowns who you work for might be ok with a half-ass job, but I am NOT!”

Janine lost it. “Listen up you pompous ASS! I’m tellin’ you I PAID a courier to deliver them! I have the name of the guy and the company I used! Give me time to call and find out what happened!”

“You have until the end of the business day TODAY! Otherwise, I’ll come down there and bolt the doors of that glorified haunted house MYSELF!”

Janine slammed down the phone, tears streaming down her face in anger. Peter put down the magazine as Janine stood up from her desk. She swayed for a moment before reaching out for her desk. As she started collapsing to the floor, her arm swept across the desk, knocking off her lamp and the phone. 

“GUYS! HELP! JANINE!” Peter screamed as he ran to her, kneeling by her side and lifting her off the floor into a sitting position. 

The others were there in seconds. 

“Oh gosh! What happened?” Ray asked.

“She had a nasty call from Pecker from the sounds of it,” Peter explained, gently brushing her hair out of her face.

Janine opened her eyes groggily. “Wh-What happened?”

“You passed out - hard, kiddo,” Peter told her. 

Egon was checking her over closely for injuries. “Do you have pain anywhere?” He asked. 

“Just my head,” she answered weakly. “And I feel dizzy, really dizzy.”

“I’ll go get my blood pressure cuff and stethoscope,” Egon said and ran up to his lab. 

Winston brought over a cup of water. “Sip this,” he said, handing Janine the cup.

She did, spilling some on her blouse as she was too dizzy to properly judge where her mouth was. 

“Keep that up and we’ll have to enter you into a wet T-shirt contest!” Peter teased trying to ease the tension. 

“Yeah! Egon would be thrilled!” Winston joined in.

Speaking of which, Egon returned with his stethoscope and knelt beside Peter and Janine on the floor. He wrapped the cuff around her arm and began taking her blood pressure. Everyone watched quietly. Peter had Janine sitting with her back against his chest for support. 

“This can’t be right,” Egon mumbled as he reset the cuff and began again. 

Ray and Winston leaned in closer, wondering what the problem was. 

“What happened?” Ray asked again.

“She got that call from Peck, they screamed at each other - something wasn’t delivered right - she cussed him out and hung up. When she stood, she looked dizzy and tried to steady herself. That’s when she went down, taking half her desktop with her,” Peter explained in more detail.

Egon removed the cuff, his face pale. “We’ve gotta get her to the hospital NOW,” Egon said calmly yet sternly. “Her blood pressure is 180/125. She’s about to have a stroke!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janine goes home; the guys pay a visit to Peck.

Egon took Janine from Peter and lifted her into his arms, carrying her quickly to Ecto-1. Winston and Ray followed with Peter bringing up the rear. He stopped and grabbed her purse in case she needed anything in it. Within seconds, Ecto-1 was racing down the highway, sirens blaring. Janine was leaning against Egon, somewhat disoriented. 

“Egon?” She asked timidly.

“Yes?” 

“Where’s my glasses?”

Egon became increasingly concerned. “Can you see?”

“Everything’s really blurry.”

Peter glanced at Egon, also concerned. “Step on it, Winston!”

Ecto-1 sped up. Janine still had her glasses on. They all knew it was yet another sign things were definitely wrong. 

As soon as they arrived at the ER, the guys practically jumped out of the vehicle, Egon still carrying Janine like a fragile child. A nurse took them back to an exam room quickly, instructing the receptionist to page the doctor through the overhead intercom. 

The doctor came in giving Janine a quick examination. Peter brought the doctor up to speed on what had happened. The doctor ordered for IV medications to be started immediately. Once that had been done, the doctor took the guys to the other side of the room to speak to them privately. Janine was almost unconscious, drifting in and out of sleep. 

“Ms. Melnitz is suffering from a hypertensive crisis. What kind of stressors does she have?” 

“Well, work has been hectic lately,” Ray offered. 

“I overheard her phone conversation with a friend; sounded like some sort of relationship problem,” Egon added. 

“Then there’s that phone call just before this happened,” Peter said. 

“And she hadn’t been eating very well lately,” Winston said. 

“She’s on the verge of either having a heart attack or stroke,” the doctor said bluntly. “We’ll keep her here for the next few days. So she’ll be transferred to a room soon. I need to get her blood pressure stabilized, then get an EKG. We’ll also examine her for signs of a mini stroke. So I’m afraid you gentlemen will have to wait in the lobby.” The doctor ushered them out, with the promise that he would update them as soon as he could and to allow them back in with Janine. 

Thirty minutes passed, everyone very anxious for news on Janine’s condition. Finally, the doctor came back in. “Ms. Melnitz is still drifting in and out, but her blood pressure has somewhat stabilized. It’s decreased slightly to 160/110. But it’s still dangerous. She’s being transferred to Room 4112. You can go up if you’d like.”

The Ghostbusters thanked the doctor and headed for the room. 

“Guys? Room 4112 is ICU,” Ray whispered. 

“Yeah, it is buddy,” Peter replied sadly. 

“I’m sure she’ll be fine,” Winston said optimistically. “Her blood pressure is coming down.”

Egon said nothing; he was afraid if he did, his true emotions would show. And he wasn’t ready for that, not yet. He simply sat by her bedside once they reached her room and held her hand.

Janine woke shortly after the guys had joined her. Since she was in ICU, they were limited on how long they could stay. 

“I’m sorry guys, I don’t mean to be so much trouble,” she apologized. 

“No trouble at all, Big J,” Peter reassured her. 

“Just rest and get better, okay?” Winston said. 

“Yeah, we can’t run the Firehouse without you!” Ray joined in.

“You can’t stay, can you?” She asked timidly.

“Our visits are limited, but I’m not leaving this hospital until you do,” Egon said firmly, giving her hand a light squeeze.

“I’m scared,” Janine admitted, her voice shaking. “What’s wrong with me? Am I...am I gonna..” her voice trailed off. 

“You’re gonna be fine,” Peter spoke up. “Just high blood pressure; you’ve got a lot on you and it’s taking a toll. But we’re gonna help you get it under control. Right now, just rest. Don’t worry about a thing.” He leaned down and gave her a brotherly hug. 

She gave him a weak smile. Egon released her hand but hesitated. Janine looked up at him. The others, sensing the pair needed a private moment, gave her a quick wave and left the room. 

Janine looked at Egon, anxiety obvious on her face. 

“Try to get some rest,” Egon assured her. “I’d like to ask you something.”

“Go ahead,” she replied tiredly. 

“The phone call from Peck - what happened?”

Janine sighed heavily. “Just him being his usual irritating self.”

“Something happened that caused you to meltdown. Obviously, there are other factors involved, but what exactly did he say that upset you so badly?”

Janine looked directly into Egon’s eyes, fear evident in them. “The courier failed to deliver the quarterly reports that were already late. I have until today at five o’clock to straighten it out, or he’s gonna shut us down.” Tears streamed down her face. 

Egon’s eyes flashed with anger for a moment, but quickly changed to deep concern. He reached out and wiped away her tears. “We will not be shut down; we’ll handle it, don’t worry. Just rest.”

She turned her head, looking away from him. “Nobody can win against Peck. Not when I’m the one at fault. I got behind in getting the reports done on time because I was out on bereavement, but it’s still my fault.”

“Janine,” his deep voice was stern now. It’s known that when Egon’s voice takes that tone, he’s completely serious and will not back down. “It is not your fault. You say that again and I’ll be forced to remind you of all the times you’ve been there to back us up. Now it’s our turn. You leave Peck to me.”

Surprised by the sudden anger in his voice, Janine looked back at Egon. “Wh-What are you gonna do?”

“Don’t you worry; just rest.” He leaned down and without hesitation, he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. “I love you, Janine. Please take care of yourself. I don’t want to lose you.”

For the first time in a while, her eyes sparkled. “Oh Egon, I love you too!” She reached for his hand, which he willingly gave her. “Keep it legal, ok? Whatever you’re gonna do.”

He gave her a mischievous grin. “Always.” He squeezed her hand again and released it. He left the room, looking back over his shoulder to spare one more glance at Janine. She simply waved him off and drifted back off to sleep.

*******************************  
“He said WHAT?!” Peter screamed as they were on their way back to the Firehouse. Egon had told the others what Janine had said about her phone conversation with Walter Peck. They were all upset, but Peter was livid. “Winston, new route: go straight to that asshole’s office!”

Without a word, Winston made a quick turn and directed Ecto-1 to the local EPA office. He even turned on the sirens. As soon as they arrived, all four men headed up to Peck’s office, each with quite a determined look on their faces. 

Peck’s assistant stood abruptly, blocking the entrance to his office. “Gentlemen, Mr. Peck is on a conference call. Please be seated and I’ll let him know you’re here,” she said sternly. 

“Nah, that’s alright, Sweetheart. We’ll see ourselves in,” Peter said casually but with a cold glare. 

Egon stepped forward. “Yes, this is an urgent matter.” His voice was calm but his words cold as steel. 

“It’s a matter of life or death!” Ray said, uncharacteristically harsh. 

The assistant’s eyes widened in shock. “Oh my! Who’s?!”

“Mr. Peck’s if we don’t speak with him...NOW,” Egon demanded calmly. 

She looked at Winston, who was standing next to her, cracking his knuckles, a look of a hit man on his face. 

Suddenly, the office door flew open, Walter facing the Ghostbusters with a menacing glare. “WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OUT HERE? I HAD TO END MY CONFERENCE CALL BECAUSE OF THE YELLING!”

“Oh, there hasn’t been any yelling yet,” Peter retorted.

“Anything louder than a pin drop is yelling in my book, MR. Venkman!”

“Let’s get one thing straight!” Peter said, walking up to Walter, standing directly in front of him. “You’ve attacked our secretary! And when you mess with one of us, you mess with ALL of us!”

“Your Secretary is incompetent!” Walter argued. “She wasn’t only late with the quarterly reports, but she’s also LOST the damn things!”

Egon stepped up, Peter easing back to give him space. “Janine is the best Secretary in New York! We’re privileged to have her! She did not lose the reports; the courier did! But more importantly, the reason she’s late completing the reports is because she was out for a week when her father passed away recently!”

Walter’s eyes softened. “Oh...I didn’t realize..,”

“SHUT UP!” Egon cut him off. “You don’t know HALF of what she’s going through! We’ll locate your reports! Just stay away from her!”

“Right!” Ray said next, Winston moving in as well. “Now She’s in the hospital!”

“Yes, fighting severe high blood pressure!” Winston added. “Your thoughtless remarks to her sent her over the edge! She’s close to having a stroke!”

Walter’s face paled. He was speechless. He stepped back, a humbling expression on his face. “Gentlemen, I am truly sorry,” he apologized, his voice eerily calm. “I’ll give you an extension on the reports: three months.”

“Thanks Wally, But by then, the next quarter will be due. So, here’s what’s gonna happen,” Peter stepped back in. “We’re gonna find your damn report and get it to you. As soon as Janine returns to the office, you’re gonna give her a heartfelt apology in person. I’ll let you know when she comes back.”

“Yes, I will,” Walter agreed. 

As the Ghostbusters left, Peter turned back to Peck with one more thing. “Oh, and by the way, Peck…..if you have any more issues about the way we do things at our business, you come to ME. Don’t you EVER talk like that to my secretary AGAIN!”

Walter stood speechless in the doorway of his office as the men left. His assistant just gave him a confused look. Finally, he regained his composure and approached his assistant’s desk. “Find out which hospital Ms. Janine Melnitz is at, please.”

*************************  
It had been four days since Janine had been admitted to the hospital with a hypertensive crisis. Her blood pressure had finally been stabilized, and she had been transferred from ICU to a regular room. The guys had been there to visit every day, except Egon. He had stayed with her the entire time, except for when they paid a little visit to Peck’s office. But he quickly returned, sleeping in the chair in her room. 

“The doc says you’re gonna be released tomorrow!” Peter said happily. 

“Yeah! But I’ve gotta take a few days off from work,” Janine said sadly. “And looks like I’ll be taking blood pressure pills for a while.”

“Hey, whatever keeps things in check,” Winston said in a parental tone.

Janine just smiled, grateful that they all cared so much. 

“I can’t believe Peck sent you flowers!” Ray chirped, almost laughing. 

“Yeah! You guys must’ve really scared him!” Janine giggled. 

“Let’s just say Mr. Peck has a better understanding and respect for you and our business,” Egon said with a sly grin.

“Good, but that arrangement is nothing compared to the beautiful bouquet of lilies that you brought me!” Janine gushed, causing the blonde physicist to blush profusely. 

The guys all smiled. 

“Well, it’s about time he made a move!” Winston teased. 

“Yeah, but I need to know what else is going on, Janine? That one phone call with Peck can’t be the whole problem,” Peter said, serious for once. 

Janine’s smile faded. “I’ve had a really hard time losing Dad,” she said, fiddling with a tissue in her hand. “And a friend of mine is getting my advice on how to handle her relationship problem.”

“What else?” Winston asked. 

“My car had broken down that day, too.”

“Oh, we’ve already fixed that!” Ray said. “Peter has told us you had skipped lunch that day cause your car had broken down. Then Peck called. Me and Winston took a look at it and fixed it!”

Janine smiled, her heart feeling full from all the care and support they have shown her. 

“What else?” Peter asked. 

“That’s it,” she replied quietly, fiddling again with the tissue. 

Peter narrowed his eyes, seeing through Janine’s lie. But he kept it to himself. “Good. Well guys, I’m hungry and I for one don’t want hospital food. Winston, Ray...Care to join me?”

The three men left, leaving Egon with Janine. On the way to Ecto, Winston broke the silence. “What’s on your mind, Pete?”

“Yeah, we know there’s more to leaving than just getting a decent lunch,” Ray said. 

“Oh, I just felt like taking a little drive...over to Brooklyn Heights,” Peter said, a grin crossing his lips.

“That’s where Janine lives…,” Ray said.

“Yep, I’m gonna have a little chat with her landlord,” Peter said.

***************************  
Janine was released from the hospital the next day with instructions to schedule an appointment with her regular physician within the next week to follow up on her blood pressure. Egon promised the doctor she would. 

The others were there to escort her home in Ecto-1. Once they arrived, they helped her up the stairs to her apartment. She found a note attached to her door. 

“Miss Janine, so sorry to hear about your recent loss and health issues. Hope you feel better soon. By the way, your rent for the next three months has been taken care of. You have some really nice friends. Sincerely, Mr. Woikowski, Building Super.”

Janine burst into tears, but happy ones, not sad. She immediately dropped her purse in the floor and turned around facing the guys. She hugged each one and gave them a kiss on the cheek, even Peter. “I can’t believe you guys did that! But I’m not behind in my rent.”

“We just wanted to do something to help ease your stress level,” Winston said.

“Yeah, we figured if you didn’t have to worry about rent, it would help you feel better,” Ray added. 

“Thanks, guys,” she said happily. 

Egon had picked up her purse and set it inside her apartment. He gently took her by the arm. “Let’s get you inside and settled.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janine returns to work.

As they entered the apartment, Peter gently took Janine by the arm and led her to the kitchen area. “Ok, Red. Level with me. There’s something you’re not telling me. What else is on your mind?”

She frowned at first, then sighed heavily. “You’re not gonna drop it, are you?”

“Nope!” He replied with a smile.

“Fine. I’m just missing Daddy. That’s gonna take time. But the other issue is solved!”

“What issue? Peck?”

“No, Egon!”

“Egon?”

“Yeah! He told me he loves me! At the hospital!” Janine was practically bouncing. “We’re going out tomorrow night!” 

Peter’s mouth dropped open, then he smiled. “Well, I’ll be damned! That sly old dog!”

Janine giggled. “My friend Emily has been getting my advice on her relationship issues. She really likes this guy but he seems to avoid her. At first, she thought he was just shy. But I told her he may truly not have feelings for her. It reminded me a lot of me and Egon. I had started to lose hope that he felt anything for me. And every time she called, it was like I was stabbing a knife in my own back.”

“But that’s no problem now!” Peter reminded her.

“Exactly! I’m just sad about my dad now. But you guys have done so much to help me. I can never thank you enough!”

“Just stay on your blood pressure meds,” Peter said. “That’s thanks enough.”

Janine’s smile quickly faded. “But what happened with Peck? The report? Did you find it?”

“Yeah, we did!” Ray said. “We checked with the courier service you told us about.”

Winston stepped in. “The courier was stuck in a tragic jam that lasted about an hour. He had two other deliveries to make. Peck’s office was closed by then. The guy who was supposed to cover for this courier the next day never showed up.”

“Where’s the report?!” Janine asked, getting upset.

“Calm down, the manager found it and delivered it to us at the Firehouse,” Peter said. “We took it over to Wally.”

“Thank goodness!” she said relieved. 

“If you’ve gotten yourself squared away, we’re gonna hit the road, Red!” Peter said, giving Egon a wink. “But I’m sure Spengs will wanna stay a little longer.”

Egon and Janine both smiled. 

“I’ll catch a cab back later,” Egon said. 

The others left, reminding Janine (again) to take it easy and take her medication. Egon assured them that she would. 

Egon ordered pizza to be delivered to Janine’s apartment. They cuddled together on the couch watching tv before he reluctantly decided it was time for him to return to the Firehouse. He wanted to make sure Janine was ok before leaving. 

“I wish you didn’t have to go,” she pouted. “I’ve gotten used to having you around.”

“I know, but you need some rest. The doctor said you could return to work next week,” Egon replied, placing his hands on her waist. “Besides, I want to make sure you get enough rest for our date tomorrow night.”

Janine giggled, excited for their night out. “Ok then. I’ll see you tomorrow.” She tiptoed and kisses him on the lips. “I love you,” she whispered.

“I love you, too,” he replied. “Til tomorrow.” He gave her another quick kiss then left. 

******************************  
Monday morning, Janine arrived at work. She was mentally prepared for the jokes Peter would be bombarding her with. She had her first real date with Egon the previous Friday; they also spent Saturday afternoon together. “Nothing happened” is what Egon had told them repeatedly, but the fact that he got back to the Firehouse after midnight both nights didn’t help his case.

“Good morning, Big J!” Peter yelled, rushing up to her for a big hug. 

“Morning, Dr. V,” she squeaked out. 

“Hey Janine!” Ray chimed in. 

“Welcome back!” Winston greeted her. 

They all gave her a big bear hug. Then Egon walked up to her. 

“Hello again,” he said, his rich, deep voice causing Janine’s breath to hitch. 

“Hello,” she purred. 

He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. 

“Ok! Well, let’s get to work!” Peter announced, taking his usual seat at his desk. He propped up his feet on the desk and began flipping through a magazine. 

Egon walked Janine to her desk, assisting her to sit down. When she opened her desk drawer to put away her purse, she was surprised to see a single red rose laying inside. 

“Oh Egon! Thank you!” 

“You’re quite welcome,” he said softly, leaning down to place another kiss on her cheek. He then whispered, “or maybe I should be thanking you … for the other night.”

Janine blushed. “Shhhhh, not so loud!”

“I’ll see you at lunch?” He asked. 

“Of course!” She replied. 

Ray and Winston started preparing Ecto-1 for a much needed tune up. 

A couple of hours later, the front door opened, a tall figure walking in. Winston and Ray looked up to see who it was. They exchanged worried looks, then propped up against the car to watch the show. 

Janine looked up from her computer, her eyes narrowing. “May I help you, Mr. Peck?”

Walter stopped in front of her desk and cleared his throat. “Good morning, Ms. Melnitz. I’m glad to see you’ve returned from your leave of absence. I trust you’re feeling better?”

Janine sat back in her desk chair, unsure of how to handle the new version of Walter Peck. “Thank you. I am. What brings you to Ghostbusters Central?”

He cleared his throat again, nervously adjusting his tie. If Janine didn’t know better, she’d swear he’s been taking lessons from Egon on how to appear nervous in front of women. Finally, he spoke. “I … ahhh ...I want to apologize.”

Her eyebrow arched, a wicked grin spreading across her lips. “Apologize? For what?”

“For one, I am deeply sorry for the loss of your father.”

“Thank you,” she replied, her grin becoming one of sincerity. 

“Second, I am sorry for my behavior regarding the reports. They were found and delivered to my office. The courier service was to blame.”

“Thank you. It means a lot to hear you say that. I want to thank you and your office for the flowers I received in the hospital.”

“My pleasure. Well, if you’ll excuse me, I’ll let you return to your work.” He turned to leave. 

After he had exited, Janine let out a slow whistle. “Wonder what the temperature is?”

“What’s that got to do with anything?” Ray asked. 

“I’m pretty sure Hell just froze over.” Janine replied with a giggle.


End file.
